1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to fuses within microelectronic structures. More particularly, the invention relates to enhanced performance fuses within microelectronic structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to transistors, resistors, diodes and capacitors, semiconductor structures and semiconductor circuits often include fuses. Fuses within semiconductor structures are desirable insofar as fuses provide an efficient means for severing a portion of a semiconductor circuit that is otherwise defective and unoperational. In particular, fuses are often useful in severing defective portions of memory array circuits that are defective and unoperational.
Although fuses are essential within semiconductor circuit fabrication, fuses are nonetheless not entirely without problems. In particular, while providing a means for severing portions of a semiconductor circuit that is defective and unoperational, fuses may not under all circumstances themselves operate efficiently absent defects. In some instances, fuses do not always readily sever. In some other instances, fuses that are apparently severed may still allow flow of a reduced but nonetheless residual current.
Fuses and fuse structures are known in the semiconductor fabrication art.
For example, Arndt et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,274,440, teaches a fuse structure having greater operational reliability. This particular fuse structure comprises a fuse layer fabricated from a gate conductor stack within a semiconductor structure and located within a cavity within the semiconductor structure.
Semiconductor structure and device dimensions are certain to continue to decrease, and as a result thereof desirable are fuses and fuse structures that have enhanced reliability. Also desirable are methods for fabricating such fuses and fuse structures with enhanced reliability.